


Butterfly

by tedizleader



Series: Urban Fantasy au [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Warlock!Guzma, apologies in advance, dragon!Raihan, it’s a rarepair, leon and piers are mentioned but don’t appear, not beta’d, oh yeah, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedizleader/pseuds/tedizleader
Summary: The warlock was no stranger to pain; anything he had faced or would in the future was nothing compared to what his ex had put him through. So when a large hand grabbed him firmly by the neck and slammed him against the wall, Guzma was ready to retaliate with some violence of his own as he tightly gripped the other's wrist. The mouth that smashed over his own, however, was totally unexpected.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Guzma (Pokemon), Raihan/Guzma
Series: Urban Fantasy au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> When will you come through  
> 'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here  
> Can you bring some Belvedere  
> So we can pop the cork and cheer  
> Please have no fear  
> I just wanna love you right  
> I hope you have an appetite  
> So baby, will you come and spend the night
> 
> -Mya: My Love is Like Wo

Guzma hated going on friendly outings with Leon. Not that he hated the satyr; Leon was a very nice guy that he had to admit was a pretty good influence on his childhood friend and a pretty good fiancé. The satyr was patient, kind, and had helped Piers with some self-image issues Guzma himself couldn't help with. But unfortunately with Leon, group outings with him always brought Raihan. Raihan was a very tall dragonborn with an obnoxious voice that needed to meet with a sharp pair of scissors. And that was being _nice_. 

He knew first meetings were never perfect. A good example of that was how his friend Plumeria and a siren named Shelly met each other during a rather hectic Black Friday Sale. Both were ready to fist fight over a plasma screen until they joined forces against a creep that tried to steal it from them. They had been very close ever since, always going out together and getting engaged just a few months ago. Unfortunately for him, Guzma's first meeting with Raihan didn't end in a bond that happened over fighting a common foe or some sappy romance. The first time they had met was during some small get-together Leon had set up. Piers had invited him on the side since he didn't want to meet new people by himself and still struggled with being more open. He had sent out a hornet familiar, a descendant of his first hornet his bastard ex had killed, to pass on the message that he was running late. Guzma had barely stepped out of his car when he felt poor Busta Rhymes scream in terror through their telepathic link. It made the warlock kick the front door open with the fury of Hell as he summoned magical chains to prevent the dragon from hurting the poor hornet. He forgot half the insults and threats he hurled at Raihan, and barely remembered the ones Raihan sent back. Piers hastily grabbed Busta while Leon had to calm them all down and physically separate everyone. Group outings had to be carefully planned after that. Sonia (bless her endless patience) was always that extra meat shield to keep them as far apart as possible. It wasn't that Guzma outright _attacked_ Raihan; he refused to bite his tongue and let himself get walked on ever again after his failed marriage even if it meant he'd butt heads more often than anyone would like against a dragon. 

The big winter vacation had been planned since August, Guzma himself putting in a nice amount of money to help with groceries and a cleaning crew to clear the road leading to their large cabin. He'd even given a pinky promise to Piers that he'd behave as best he could around the dragon since they'd all be under the same roof for two weeks. Despite having to prep everything at the Youth Center he owned and making sure Plumeria and his insect familiars got along well, Guzma was the first one to arrive. And after a notification on his phone warning about a snowstorm that would hit in a few minutes, he realized he'd be by himself for a few hours until the storm passed. 

The warlock casually toured the cabin and picked out his room, unpacking his things and shedding the fancy fur-lined coat off his shoulders. He tossed it to the side, walking back to the kitchen in only his jeans and a worn red hockey jersey to make sure the kitchen had been stocked as ordered. He set his phone on the counter, letting his playlist fill the lonely silence that encompassed the kitchen. He had barely opened the fridge when a loud thud outside tore his eyes away from it. His surprise melted into an annoyed grimace when he noticed a familiar wing despite the glob of snow on the tip. Guzma turned his attention back to the fridge as the door opened, staring at the carton of eggs a bit longer than usual as he idly listened to the dragon complain about the storm and take off his boots. He wondered about the fresh radishes in the produce compartment when the dragon let out a relieved sigh once his wings and hair were free of snow. The wings slowly vanished thanks to a glamour spell, leaving Raihan looking mostly human. 

"Anyone else here?" Raihan suddenly asked as he entered the kitchen area, making Guzma look over as he closed the refrigerator. He merely shrugged as he bent down to open the freezer compartment. 

"Nope. It's just going to be us for a while." He answered simply, continuing his job of making sure they had the right amount of meats/meat substitutes and frozen pizzas. As he wondered if Leon was okay eating chicken, the warlock stiffened as he felt the dragon loom over his shoulder a bit too closely. 

"Oh, nice. You got the brisket I wanted." Raihan smiled, thankfully stepping back and giving him a decent amount of space. Guzma snorted, grabbing the packet of frozen chicken and tossing it into the nearby sink on the kitchen island. 

"Oh, you asked for it? I shouldn't have ordered it then." He couldn't help but tease, smirking at the slight twitch to the dragon's perfectly groomed eyebrow. "You better make some bomb ass fucking brisket; I got the really lean cut." Guzma added, doing his best to keep his promise and be nicer. 

"Of course my brisket's great!" Raihan countered as he crossed his arms, leaning back on the island counter as Guzma filled the sink with water so the chicken could safely defrost. "Always a popular dish with my family on Christmas, you know." He preened, and Guzma would've found the way his tail wagged behind him adorable if it was anyone else. "What're they gonna make with that?" He asked nodding his head towards the packet of frozen chicken peacefully floating in the sink. The warlock shrugged again. 

" _I'm_ making it," The warlock corrected. "I know everyone's gonna be really hungry after traveling up here.... Piersy hates the cold, and his snakes hate it even more so he's going to be rather cranky once he gets here. A nice hot dish of Rosemary Chicken will help with that..." He stated, smiling a bit at the memories he'd had of their younger years. He idly wondered if he still had all those individually knitted sweaters for his snakes before hearing a slight scoff. 

"I didn't know you could cook... Thought you had maids cook for you or something..." Raihan admitted casually. Guzma frowned, narrowing his eyes at the dragon as he slowly lost faith in being able to keep up that pinky promise. 

"Got rid of the maids once I was single again. And I always knew how to cook; I thought it was a fun hobby. Not so different from making potions or spells, to be honest..." He explained as calmly as he could, making his way out the kitchen. Raihan followed after, quickly draining his patience. 

"Yeah, but didn't Faba-"

" _Yes_ , Faba had maids and butlers that would cook for us! And he may not have let me do much when I was married to him, but I still know how to fucking make chicken in a pan with a few seasonings in it, Raihan!" Guzma snapped, upsetting the dragon beside him.

"I was just asking! Stop getting so damn bent out of shape over everything I say!" The dragon growled, tail flicking in agitation behind him as he followed the other into the hallway. 

"Stop saying stupid shit then!" Guzma snarled back as he stopped and turned to face him. "Learn to read a damn room, or fucking don't bring shit up! It's like you say dumb shit on purpose!" He mocked, daring to lean up on the balls of his feet to try and gain some leverage over the much taller male. 

"I do not-!" Raihan gasped angrily, glaring down at the warlock. "... _I really want to hit you sometimes._.." He snarled lowly, wings slowly reappearing behind him. 

"I'd like to see you try~" Guzma snorted in a challenging tone, smirking up at him. The warlock was no stranger to pain; anything he had faced or would in the future was nothing compared to what his ex had put him through. So when a large hand grabbed him firmly by the neck and slammed him against the wall, Guzma was ready to retaliate with some violence of his own as he tightly gripped the other's wrist. The mouth that smashed over his own, however, was totally unexpected. It wasn't the first time he'd made out with anyone, nor was it the first time he was handled so roughly. But it had been the first time in quite a few years that he enjoyed the rough handling and the bruising kisses that devoured his own growls. Sharp teeth rubbed against his lips before a tongue pressed against his own in a display of passionate anger. Though it felt heavenly and lit a fire he hadn't felt in a long time, Guzma wasn't one to give in so easily. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of perfect, beautiful braids before pulling them hard. The teeth scratched his lips as the dragon was yanked off him, and Guzma's tongue darted out to lap at the blood that had been drawn. 

"Bastard..." Raihan snarled, though the smirk didn't match the intimidating tone in his voice. Guzma scoffed, pulling him back in for another kiss. He smirked as the dragon purred against him, letting his wrists be taken prisoner by the other's claws when they were slammed above his head. He purred as claws slid up under his jersey, pressing his tongue against the other's. He couldn't help but moan into the dragon's mouth as a claw scratched against his nipple, making him shiver against the wall. He tugged his hands, grunting when they were pressed harder into the wall. The dragon let out a growl as he pulled his mouth away. 

"Want to leave so soon, Butterfly?~" Raihan purred lowly, licking his lips as he stared down at him. "Is it time for you to go home? To the lovely woods, so dark and deep... Beneath the misty mountains that house my keep..." He recited, dragging his claws over his chest. Guzma held back a shiver, smirking back up at the other as he licked the scratch on his lip. 

"The night is cold, Dragon, and it has been often said. That those that traverse your mountains are never seen again~" Guzma finished, meeting his gaze. He opened his mouth as the dragon leaned in again, rolling his hips against the clawed hand that dragged itself down to the front of his pants. 

"As you have said..." Raihan mused as he pulled his mouth away. "The night is cold, and very dangerous for pretty things like you..." He rumbled. "Stay with me; you'll be safe, and I'll make sure you stay warm all night~" He added with a low purr, leaning in to kiss along his jaw. Guzma moaned, leaning into the hand that moved from his neck to his hair. 

"I can't help but agree..." Guzma answered with a smirk. "But I ain't doing this shit on a fucking wall." He added snarkily. "Don't dragons have amazing dens? Is this measly wall the only thing you can offer me?~" He pressed on, smirk widening at the annoyed twitch in the other's brow. He couldn't help but laugh as he was practically ripped off the wall, letting himself get dragged into the nearest bedroom. He grunted as he was tossed onto the bed, lifting his arms up as the dragon grabbed the hem of his jersey and pulled it off him. "Are _all_ dragons this impatient?" Guzma couldn't help but tease again, snorting when it got an annoyed growl out of the other. 

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Raihan countered, though there was an amused smile on his face. 

"Well, why don't you _make_ me?~" Guzma replied, letting out a gasp as he was suddenly pinned down as the other's hands held him by his biceps. He reached up, digging his nails into Raihan's clothed shoulders as the dragon leaned in and dragged his tongue along his neck. A sharp pain made him grunt in surprise, crying out when Raihan bit harder. Pain was no stranger to him; pain that seemed to mix perfectly like a cold glass of cola and a shot of smooth bourbon, however, was. Guzma failed to stop the embarrassingly cute moan that escaped his throat, feeling his face grow hot when Raihan purred and lapped at the blood leaking from the wound he left. 

"So quiet now, Butterfly..." Raihan mused, a low rumble in his chest as he licked his lips and pulled back. He looked down on him, and Guzma easily met his gaze despite the dark blush on his cheeks. "I didn't scare you, did I? I just wanted to know if you tasted as good as you looked~" He purred, smirking as Guzma shivered under him. 

"Well, now I gotta know..." The warlock began, fishing out the remnants of his confidence moments ago as he idly licked his lips. "Did I taste as good as I looked?" He asked, an amused tone in his voice. The dragon snorted, shifting back a little as he leaned in again. 

"Oh, you taste _better_." Raihan answered with a hum, lowering his mouth to the other's chest and licking at the cleft between his pectorals. Guzma exhaled shakily, slowly rolling his hips as his arms were moved and his wrists were pinned down against the soft comforter beneath him. 

"You always talk too much when you're trying to fuck someone?" Guzma snorted, biting his lip as he felt the other's teeth graze against a nipple. He cursed under his breath as Raihan grinded his hips down into his own, and cursed again when he rolled his hips up eagerly in response. 

"Don't act tough, Butterfly," Raihan mused as he playfully nipped at the other's chest. "I can feel how hard you're getting just from messing with your chest~" He purred, smirking at the strangled noise he managed to pull from the other. Guzma let out an annoyed growl, pulling his knees up to push Raihan out of spite. A strong bite to his left nipple caused them to wrap around the dragon's waist instead as he arched his back up into the other's hungry maw. 

"You fucking bastard...!" Guzma moaned, curling his fingers as he tried to break free. He had a desperate need to grab something as Raihan's tongue practically assaulted his captured nipple, and his hips bucking against the other failed to keep him calm. The dragon purred loudly above him, removing his teeth before dragging his tongue along the bloody grooves they left behind. 

"You don't _really_ mean that." The dragon teased, moving his hands off the other's wrists and sliding them to his chest. Guzma huffed, loosely grasping at the comforter beneath him as the dragon's claws gently dragged along his chest. "You're _obviously_ enjoying this as much as I am.~" Raihan sang teasingly, rubbing his thumbs over Guzma's hardened nipples. The warlock hissed as he looked away, biting his lip as he tried not to arch his back again. He let out another huff, internally struggling with keeping quiet to not give Raihan the amusement he was clearly getting from his arousal, and letting himself fully enjoy the pleasure the dragon was incredibly talented in. He risked a glance back down at the other, watching as Raihan began to slowly leave a trail of kisses down his stomach as he continued to rub his chest. 

The high-pitched whine Guzma let out as the dragon's tongue dipped into his navel echoed through the room, making the warlock grow extremely red in the face as he tightly slapped his hands over his mouth. Raihan looked up quickly, surprised himself at the loud noise the other had made. The only loud noises Guzma ever made around him were growls or insults; the fact he just made the warlock whine like that was rather arousing. With a smirk, Raihan slid his hands down Guzma's sides as he traced the edges of his navel with his tongue again. Guzma whimpered behind his hands, knees pressing against the dragon's ribcage as the tongue invaded him again. His core trembled as the other's breath ghosted over his skin, biting back a moan as Raihan continued his descent and playfully nipped and sucked at the little trail leading down beyond the hem of his jeans. 

"Come here, Butterfly." Raihan purred as he licked his lips, grabbing the hem with one hand and biting the hem above the button before pulling. The other's jeans came undone in one fluid movement, and Raihan leaned back onto his knees before removing Guzma's pants and underwear and tossing them to the side. Guzma sighed in relief as his aching erection was finally freed of its confines, grumbling to himself as he removed his hands from his mouth. He suddenly let out a noise of protest as his hips were grabbed and pulled up. 

"The fuck are you doing?" He growled, placing his hands down to brace himself as he was practically balanced on his shoulders and his upper back. Raihan chuckled, moving his hands to spread Guzma's ass apart. 

"Oh, just seeing if you taste even better _here_." He purred, salivating heavily and letting it drip down. Guzma frowned up at him through his legs, shivering as the warm fluid fell on him. 

"Don't be fucking gross." The warlock huffed despite the blush that was starting to spread to his shoulders. 

"I gotta get you _nice and wet_ ." Raihan countered playfully, leaning in close and dragging his tongue against his entrance. Guzma bit his lip, letting out a strangled groan as the tongue continued to lap against his hole. He exhaled shakily, grasping the comforter again as the tongue began to press inside. The dragon rumbled as Guzma twitched around him, digging his claws into the other's hips as he continued to thrust his tongue. He then curled his tongue, making an amused noise as the other's breath hitched. The dragon moved his hands again, slowly pressing a finger in as he slid his tongue out, teasingly sucking on the skin just above it as he carefully fingered the other. 

"Seems I was right; you _definitely_ taste better here~" Raihan teased, slowly adding in another finger. Guzma held back a moan, shivering as the dragon thrust his fingers into him in an agonizingly slow pace. 

"Just fucking stick it in already." Guzma huffed, making a small whimper when the dragon began to scissor his fingers. 

"If I stick it in now, I might break you~" Raihan answered, watching as the other's whole twitched and squeezed against his fingers. "As tempting as it would be to stick it in now, you might get hurt..."

"Think I can't take it?" Guzma snorted, looking up at him challengingly. He placed his legs on the dragon's shoulders, pressing his knees against his neck. "I doubt you're that big." He scoffed, smirking when Raihan's smirk fell and he let out a dangerously low growl. Guzma snickered as his legs were grabbed, grunting as he was shifted until his back was almost flat against the bed again. Hearing the jingle of a belt and the shift of a zipper, Guzma began to prop himself up on his elbows as he tried to move his legs. Raihan growled louder, tightening his grip on the other's legs and pressed them forward. It made the warlock let out an annoyed grumble as he was forced back down, glaring at the dragon as his knees almost touched the bed. "Fucking _warn_ me-" He began to complain, losing his voice as a strangled moan leaked from his throat. It seemed Raihan really wasn't lying when he was stretching him out; Raihan's dick was thicker than anything he'd ever tried, and Guzma could feel every centimeter painfully slide in. 

"You _sure_ you can take it?" Raihan purred, licking his lips as he panted softly. Guzma glared at him again despite the small moan he let out, toes curling as the dragon pushed all the way in. He watched the other's dark hand remove itself from one of his legs, walking around his own leaking arousal before stopping right under his belly button. "Let's see... If my math is right... I'm right _here_ ~" He purred, gently pressing down. Guzma whined loudly, clenching around the other as he began to pull out. 

" _Fuck you_ ~" The warlock snarled through his moan, tightly grasping the comforter underneath him as he tried not to buck his hips. He could feel the other's designer jeans pressing against his backside, the sharp claws digging into his thighs, the slow but delicious burn inside him as Raihan pulled back until the tip barely grazed the rim of his entrance. He arched a brow in confusion when the dragon's thumb pressed his stomach again. "What-" Guzma screamed, feeling something hot splash against his chest as Raihan snapped his hips and pushed all the way in again. 

"You must be hungry, Butterfly... Swallowing my dick like this and spilling your own cream?~" Raihan teased, removing his hand from Guzma's stomach and bracing it on the side of his head. He rolled his hips, enjoying the strangled moans he managed to pull out of the warlock. He leaned in close, hovering his lips over the other and pulling back when Guzma snapped his teeth at him. Catching the other's playful smirk, Raihan grinned as he began to roughly pound into him. Guzma whined loudly, reaching up and grasping the pillow above his head tightly as he squirmed under the taller dragon. He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning into the mouth that covered his own and meeting the other's eager tongue. 

" _Fuck_ , you taste so good..." Raihan growled into his needy mouth. "So _addicting_ ~" He snarled against Guzma's lips, sucking on his bottom lip before leaving a sloppy trail along his jaw. Guzma wrapped his arms around him as the dragon shifted, managing to thrust in even deeper. He dug his nails into Raihan's back, failing to stop the tears that were pooling in the corners of his eyes. 

"R... Rai..." Guzma panted, crying out as the dragon sunk his teeth into his neck again. His hips jerked against Raihan's as he felt a molten heat splash against his chest and stomach again. The dragon snarled, giving the other a few erratic, harsh thrusts as he came inside. Guzma made a choked noise with each thrust, breathing hard as the dragon removed his mouth off the other's bleeding mark. Raihan lapped at the blood, releasing the other's legs as the nails in his back slowly relaxed as well. He purred softly, inhaling Guzma's ironically sweet scent of rum and coconut as he pressed soft kisses against the bleeding wound. He snorted as a hand weakly flicked at the side of his head, leaning back as he licked the blood off his lips. 

"Gotta admit... Surprised you lasted as long as you did." Raihan teased, gently rubbing the warlock's thighs. Guzma snorted in reply, grunting as the dragon pulled out of him. He shuddered at the feeling of the other's essence leak out of him, rolling himself to his side as he pushed himself up. 

"What, you think I couldn't handle a dragon?" Guzma mused, carefully pressing the bite marks the other had left on him. "Should've bitten you when I had the chance..." He huffed, yelping in surprise when he was pulled into Raihan's lap. 

"Maybe if you're not too tired, you may get the chance to try and bite me~" The dragon mused, resting his head on the other's. The warlock arched a brow before smirking. He adjusted himself until he faced the other, raking his hands in Raihan's braids before grasping them tightly and pulling back. Raihan let out a strangled noise, flinching as Guzma bit into his neck. He didn't break skin like the dragon did, but he sucked at the skin until it left a mark. 

"I may have gone a while without sex, but I assure you, I recover quickly~" He mused as he pulled his mouth away. Raihan growled at him, narrowing his eyes as his hair was pulled again. "And if you behave, _maybe I'll ride you_ ~"

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this pairing on a whim; wound up enjoying it and now I suffer for its lack of content lmao


End file.
